Wyspa tajemnicza/36
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wyspa tajemnicza Co znaleziono. — Noc. — Kilka listów. — Dalsze poszukiwania. — Straszne niebezpieczeństwo. — Harbert. — Na brzegu. — Odjazd. — Niepogoda. — Instynktownie. — Zgubienie drogi. — Światło wporę. W chacie było ciemno. Podróżni stali chwilę w milczeniu, poczem Penkroff zawołał głośno: — Jest tu kto? Nie było odpowiedzi. Marynarz skrzesał ognia i zapalił suchą gałązkę. Przy jej świetle ujrzano małą izbę, jak się zdawało, całkiem opuszczoną, w głębi której znajdował się komin z wystygłym już popiołem i kilku kawałkami drzewa. Penkroff rzucił na nie zapaloną gałązkę, drzewo zapaliło się i żywy płomień oświetlił wkrótce izdebkę. Spostrzegli wówczas łóżko, a na niem pożółkłe od wilgoci poduszki i kołdry, co dowodziło, że już dawno nikt na niem nie spoczywał. W jednym rogu komina leżały, rdzą pokryte, dwa żelazne garnki i kociołek; przy ścianie stała szafa, a w niej wisiało napół zbutwiałe marynarskie ubranie; na stole leżało cynowe nakrycie na jedną osobę i biblja. W kącie izby stały narzędzia robocze, jak motyka, łopata, drąg żelazny i dwie strzelby myśliwskie, z których jedna zepsuta. Na półce, przybitej do ściany, stała baryłka prochu, druga śrutu i kilka pudełek z wędkami. Wszystko pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu, na którą zapewne całe lata się składały. — Pustka — rzekł reporter. — I zdaje się, oddawna nikt tu nie mieszka — dodał Harbert. — Panie Spilett — odezwał się Penkroff — sądzę, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli, zamiast wracać na statek, przepędzimy tu noc dzisiejszą. — Masz słuszność — odpowiedział Spilett — tem więcej, że choćby gospodarz domu wrócił, nie rozgniewa się o to, że nas tu zastał. — Nie wróci już — rzekł marynarz. — Czy sądzisz, że opuścił wyspę? — Nie. Gdyby ją opuścił, zabrałby z sobą broń i sprzęty, bo wiesz pan dobrze, jak wielką cenę przywiązuje każdy rozbitek do tych rzeczy, które dla niego były prawdziwym skarbem. Nie! — powtórzył marynarz z głębokiem przekonaniem — on jest dotąd jeszcze na wyspie... żywy lub umarły. Jeżeli umarł, to niepodobna przypuścić, aby się sam pochował, znajdziemy więc przynajmniej jego kości. Korzystając z zapasu drzewa, leżącego w chacie, dołożyli go do ognia, aby na wszelki wypadek nie pozostać w ciemności, zamknęli drzwi i, usiadłszy na ławie, postanowili tak doczekać rana. Znajdowali się w takiem usposobieniu umysłu, że, gdyby drzwi otworzyły się nagle i ktoś stanął przed nimi, nie zadziwiłoby ich to wcale, pomimo, że w mieszkaniu wszystko trąciło pustką; byliby wyciągnęli ręce na powitanie nieznajomego przyjaciela, któremu na pomoc przybyli. Noc wydawała się nadzwyczaj długą czuwającym. Jeden tylko Harbert spał przez parę godzin za namową reportera, który wiedział o tem, że w tym wieku sen jest nieodzownie potrzebny. Wszystkim pilno było kończyć rozpoczęte poszukiwania odnalezienia właściciela chaty, jeżeli dla niewiadomych im przyczyn przeniósł się w inną stronę wyspy, lub przynajmniej zwłoki jego pochować po chrześcijańsku. Dzień zaświtał wreszcie, i mogli przyjrzeć się dokładnie chacie. Była zbudowana na pochyłości małego wzgórza, pod osłoną kilku drzew akacji. Wycięta wprost jej okien, dość szeroka i prosta droga odsłaniała widok na morze. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było domyśleć się, że za materjał do zbudowania chaty służyły deski z rozbitego okrętu, a niepodobna już było wątpić o tem, gdy Spilett, obchodząc dokoła chatę, spostrzegł na jednej z desek napół zatarte już litery: BR. TAN. A. — Brytanja — rzekł przywołany tam Penkroff — jest to nazwa, wspólna wielu bardzo statkom; trudno więc domyśleć się nawet, czy był angielski czy amerykański. — Mniejsza o to, Penkroffie. — Tak, mniejsza o to — odpowiedział marynarz — bo jeżeli ktoś z jego osady pozostał dotąd przy życiu, zabierzemy go z sobą, nie pytając się o jego narodowość! Zanim jednak rozpoczniemy dalsze poszukiwania, powróćmy pierwej na chwilę na pokład Bonawentury. Towarzysze zgodzili się i we dwadzieścia minut później byli już na wschodniem wybrzeżu, gdzie statek stał na kotwicy. Penkroff odetchnął swobodniej, ujrzawszy go, gdyż pomimo, że sam uważał to za nieprawdopodobne, przychodziła mu jednak myśl, że jeżeli ktoś znajduje się na wyspie, to mógłby przywłaszczyć sobie Bonawenturę i odpłynąć, pozostawiając na wyspie prawych właścicieli. Weszli na statek i zjedli tak obfite śniadanie, że mogli bezpiecznie czekać do wieczerzy. Następnie puścili się na dalsze poszukiwania. Gdy jednak przez kilka godzin trudzili się napróżno, doszli do przekonania, że jeżeli nieszczęśliwy rozbitek zakończył na wyspie życie, to dzikie zwierzęta musiały pożreć nawet kości jego. — Odpłyniemy stąd jutro o świcie — rzekł Penkroff do towarzyszy, odpoczywając wraz z nimi około godziny drugiej w cieniu sosen. — Sądzę — rzekł Harbert — że możemy bez wyrzutów sumienia zabrać z sobą narzędzia i wszystko, co kiedyś należało do nieszczęśliwego. — I ja tak myślę —- odpowiedział Gedeon. — O ile mi się zdaje, zapas kul i prochu jest znaczny. — Tak jest — rzekł Penkroff — lecz nie zapomnijmy także zaopatrzyć się w trzodę chlewną, której niema na wyspie Lincolna... — Ani o zebraniu wysadków, które nam dostarczą wszelkich jarzyn, znanych na starym i nowym lądzie — dodał Harbert. — Może w takim razie wypadałoby nam zostać na wyspie jeden dzień dłużej — powiedział reporter — abyśmy mieli czas zaopatrzyć się we wszystko, co nam się przydać może. — Nie, panie Spilett, życzyłbym sobie puścić się w drogę jutro o świcie. Zdaje mi się, że wiatr się odwróci, i że jak tu płynęliśmy z wiatrem, tak z wiatrem będziemy mogli wrócić. — W takim razie nie traćmy czasu — rzekł Harbert. — Tak, nie traćmy czasu — odpowiedział Penkroff. — Ty, Harbercie, zajmij się zebraniem jarzyn, ponieważ lepiej się znasz na tem od nas, a my tymczasem postaramy się schwytać kilka sztuk nierogacizny. Mam nadzieję, że nam się to uda nawet bez pomocy Topa. Stosownie do tego rozporządzenia, Harbert udał się drożyną, wiodącą do uprawnej części wyspy, a dwaj jego towarzysze weszli w las. Mnóstwo pięknych okazów trzody chlewnej uciekło, dając dowody niezwykłej zwinności, jednak po półgodzinnem ściganiu udało się schwycić parę tych zwierząt. Wpadły one między tak gęste krzaki, że się z nich odrazu wydobyć nie mogły. Jednocześnie o sto kroków dalej odezwały się głośne krzyki, pomieszane z przerażającym odgłosem, podobnym do chrapliwego ryku. Penkroff i Spilett wyprostowali się, a świnie, korzystając z tego, uciekły. — To głos Harberta! — zawołał reporter. — Biegnijmy! — krzyknął Penkroff. Biegli najśpieszniej i za zakrętem drogi spostrzegli, że jakieś dzikie stworzenie, niby małpa olbrzymia, przewróciła Harberta i nie dozwoliła mu się poruszyć, jakby go udusić chciała. W mgnieniu oka Gedeon i marynarz rzucili się na potwora, wydarli mu Harberta, powalili o ziemię i pomimo oporu tak silnie skrępowali powrozami, które miały służyć do wiązania trzody chlewnej, że nie mógł się nawet poruszyć. — Czy ci się nie stało co złego, Harbercie — zapytał Gedeon Spilett. — Nie! nie! — A! gdyby cię zraniła ta przeklęta małpa!... — wykrzyknął Penkroff. — Ależ to nie małpa! — zawołał Harbert. Penkroff i Gedeon spojrzeli uważnie na dziwną istotę, leżącą na ziemi. Rzeczywiście nie była to małpa! Był to człowiek! Ale jaki człowiek! Człowiek dziki, w najgorszem znaczeniu tego wyrazu, człowiek, który doszedł do najwyższego stopnia zezwierzęcenia. Włosy najeżone, broda rozczochrana i spadająca do pasa, ciało prawie nagie, z wyjątkiem łachmana, obwiniętego koło bioder, oczy dzikie, ręce ogromne, paznokcie grube i niezmiernie długie, cera, przypominająca świeży mahoń, skóra na nogach twarda jak róg; oto obraz upośledzonej istoty, która jednak miała prawo nazywać się człowiekiem! Pomimo woli nasuwało się pytanie, czy w tem ciele ukrywa się jeszcze dusza, czy nie ożywiają go tylko same zwierzęce instynkty? — Czy pewnym jesteś, panie Spilett, że to jest, a przynajmniej był kiedyś człowiek? — zapytał Penkroff. — Niestety! nie ulega to wątpliwości — odpowiedział reporter. — Czyżby to on miał być rozbitkiem, którego szukamy? — zapytał Harbert. — Tak — odrzekł Gedeon — lecz nieszczęśliwy nie ma w sobie już nic ludzkiego! Reporter miał słuszność. Widoczne było, że jeżeli nawet nieszczęśliwy był kiedyś człowiekiem cywilizowanym, to długa samotność uczyniła go dzikim, a nawet gorzej jeszcze, bo zdziczałym. Z gardła jego, przez zęby zaciśnięte i ostre, jak u mięsożernych zwierząt, wychodziły chrapliwe dźwięki. Pamięć musiał utracić już dawno i oddawna także zapewne nie umiał już używać narzędzi, broni, ani rozniecić ognia! Znać było, że jest silny, zręczny, zwinny, lecz zarazem, że te fizyczne przymioty rozwinęły się w nim kosztem przymiotów duchowych. Gedeon Spilett przemówił do niego. Zdawało się, że nietylko nie rozumie, lecz i nie słyszy. Jednak, gdy reporter patrzył w jego oczy, zdawało mu się, że myśl i rozum nie wygasły w nim zupełnie. Leżał spokojnie na ziemi, nie usiłując rozerwać krępujących go więzów. Czyżby obecność ludzi, do których niegdyś sam był podobny, tak silne i przygnębiające uczyniła na nim wrażenie? Czy w jakim zakątku jego mózgu odezwało się przelotne wspomnienie tego, że i on kiedyś był człowiekiem? Czy nakoniec uciekłby, czy też pozostał, gdyby go uwolniono z więzów? To ostatnie pytanie najłatwiej było rozwiązać, lecz ani Gedeon, ani towarzysze jego nie chcieli wystawiać nieszczęśliwego na próbę. Reporter przyglądał mu się długo z nadzwyczajną uwagą, a potem rzekł: — Jakimkolwiek jest obecnie, jakimkolwiek był dawniej i jakimkolwiek będzie, obowiązek nakazuje nam zabrać go z sobą na Wyspę Lincolna. — O! tak, tak — zawołał Harbert. — Może przy troskliwych staraniach potrafimy w nim wzniecić iskierkę rozumu. — Dusza nie umiera — rzekł reporter — a dla nas będzie to prawdziwa radość, jeżeli zdołamy podźwignąć bliźniego z upadku i zezwierzęcenia. Penkroff wstrząsnął głową z powątpiewaniem. — W każdym razie trzeba spróbować, sama ludzkość nam to nakazuje — odpowiedział reporter. Był to rzeczywiście ich obowiązek, jako chrześcijan i ludzi cywilizowanych. Zrozumieli to wszyscy i wiedzieli dobrze, że Cyrus Smith postąpiłby tak samo. — Czy zostawimy mu więzy? — zapytał marynarz. — Może sam pójdzie, skoro rozwiążemy mu nogi — rzekł Harbert. — Spróbujmy — rzekł Penkroff. Rozwiązano więźniowi nogi, lecz ręce jego pozostały silnie związane. Wstał sam i nie okazywał ochoty do ucieczki, rzucał ostre spojrzenia na idących obok, i nic w nim nie zdradzało, że wie o tem, iż jest lub był do nich podobny. Z ust jego wydobywało się syczące świstanie; cała powierzchowność była nacechowana jakąś srogą dzikością, ale nie opierał się wcale. Reporter radził, aby zaprowadzić nieszczęśliwego do jego mieszkania. Może widok należących do niego przedmiotów uczyni na nim wrażenie; może byłoby dosyć jednego wspomnienia dla oświecenia jego myśli i rozbudzenia uśpionej duszy. Do chaty było dość blisko, więc też po kilku minutach wszyscy do niej weszli; ale więzień nic nie poznał, i zdawało się, że zupełnie stracił pamięć. Z tak zupełnego zezwierzęcenia trzeba było wnosić, że nieszczęśliwy długo już przebywał na wyspie, i długoletnie osamotnienie doprowadziło go do tego stanu. Reporter postanowił jeszcze spróbować, czy ogień nie wywrze na nim wrażenia. Istotnie zdawało się, że widok jasnych płomieni zwrócił uwagę nieszczęśliwego, lecz po chwili dziki odsunął się i bezmyślnie spoglądał na płomienie. Nic już nie pozostawało do czynienia, jak odprowadzić biedaka na statek, gdzie pozostał pod strażą Penkroffa. Harbert i Gedeon wrócili na wysepkę dla zabrania różnych potrzebnych rzeczy. W kilka godzin później wrócili na statek, niosąc broń i narzędzia z chaty, nasiona różne, kilka par trzody chlewnej i kóz. Więzień, umieszczony w jednym z pokoików pod pomostem, sprawował się cicho, spokojnie, zdawał się być głuchym i niemym. Gdy Penkroff przyniósł mu posiłek, odepchnął od siebie mięso pieczone, od którego odwykł widocznie; gdy zaś marynarz pokazał mu surową dziką kaczkę, rzucił się na nią i pożerał ze zwierzęcą chciwością. — Sądzisz pan, że otrząśnie się kiedyś z tego? — rzekł Penkroff do Gedeona. — Kto wie — odpowiedział reporter — może nasze starania i nasze towarzystwo oddziałają na niego zbawiennie, gdyż, o ile się zdaje, samotność uczyniła go takim, a obecnie już nie będzie samotny. — Zapewne biedak już oddawna pozostaje w tak okropnym stanie — rzekł Harbert. — Tak się zdaje — odpowiedział Gedeon Spilett. — Ile też może mieć lat? — Trudno oznaczyć — odrzekł reporter — gdyż faworyty, broda i wąsy osłaniają mu twarz całą. Ale sądzę, że musi mieć najmniej pięćdziesiąt lat. — Czy uważałeś pan, panie Spilett, jak jego oczy głęboko są osadzone? — zapytał znów Harbert. — Tak, Harbercie, ale pomimo to są więcej człowiecze, niżby tego spodziewać się można, wnosząc z całej jego powierzchowności. — Ciekawy jestem — odezwał się Penkroff — co też pan Cyrus powie o naszym dzikim człowieku. Sądzi, że przywieziemy istotę do nas podobną, a my pokażemy mu potwora! Trudno, każdy czyni to tylko, co może. Noc przeszła spokojnie. Nazajutrz o świcie wiatr się zmienił i zaczął wiać w pomyślnym kierunku; wzmógł się jednak, co znów utrudniało żeglugę. O piątej rano podniesiono kotwicę i Penkroff zwrócił statek na północo-zachód, aby płynąć w prostym kierunku do wyspy Lincolna. Pierwszy dzień minął bez żadnego wypadku. Nieznajomy siedział spokojnie w swoim pokoiku; zdawało się nawet, że kołysanie statku oddziaływa nań zbawiennie. Może przypominało mu to wspomnienia z przeszłości, dosyć, że siedział spokojnie, okazując prędzej zdziwienie, niż przerażenie lub niepokój. Nazajutrz, 17 października, wiatr wzmógł się znacznie i wykręcił więcej ku północy, a zatem nie był już tak pomyślny. Penkroffa zaczął niepokoić stan morza, bałwany bowiem uderzały silnie o przód statku. Nie chciał niepokoić towarzyszów, lecz wiedział dobrze, iż przy takim wietrze nie zdołają dopłynąć w oznaczonym czasie. Rzeczywiście, następnego poranka, już czterdzieści osiem godzin znajdowali się na morzu, a nic nie pozwalało wnosić, że zbliżają się do lądu. W dwadzieścia cztery godziny później nie widzieli jeszcze ziemi; płynęli pod wiatr, a morze było burzliwe. Trzeba było ciągle manewrować żaglami, które niekiedy dotykały piętrzących się fal, i płynąć w zygzak; dnia 18 fala morska zalała nawet pokład statku i byłaby z pewnością uniosła żeglarzy, gdyby ci nie przywiązali się na pokładzie, przewidując to. Penkroff i towarzysze jego otrzymali wówczas niespodziewaną pomoc: nieznajomy wybiegł na pomost, jakby się w nim odezwał instynkt marynarza; widząc, że wszyscy są zajęci wydobywaniem się z dobrowolnych więzów, grubym kawałem drzewa wyszczerbił wystający nad pokładem bok statku aby woda spłynąć mogła prędzej; gdy spłynęła, zeszedł napowrót do swego pokoju, nie wymówiwszy ani słowa do zdumionych towarzyszów. Penkroff przez cały dzień musiał walczyć z wiatrem i morskiemi falami; wkońcu zaczął się obawiać, czy nie zbłądził na tym ogromnym obszarze, na którym nie zdołałby już odszukać właściwej drogi. Noc z 18 na 19 była zimna i ciemna, jednak około jedenastej wiatr znacznie się zmniejszył, morze się uspokoiło i statek mógł posuwać się prędzej po kołyszącej się lekko jego powierzchni. Jednak ani Penkroff, ani towarzysze jego nie zasnęli, gdyż niepokój spędzał sen z ich powiek; wiedzieli, że albo o wschodzie słońca zobaczą wyspę Lincolna, albo też przekonają się, że statek zboczył z drogi, a w takim razie prawie niepodobieństwem będzie wrócić do towarzyszów, pozostałych na wyspie. Penkroff nie tracił jednak nadziei i odwagi. Siedząc przy rudlu, starał się przebić wzrokiem otaczające go ciemności. Około godziny drugiej po północy zerwał się nagle, wołając: — Ogień! ogień! Rzeczywiście o jakie dwadzieścia mil na północo - zachód błyszczało żywe światło. Tam musiała być wyspa Lincolna, a ogień, zapalony przez Cyrusa Smitha, wskazywał gdzie jej szukać należy. Penkroff przekonał się wtedy, że zboczył na północ, zmienił więc kierunek i płynął w prostej linji do światła, błyszczącego wdali, jak gwiazda pierwszej wielkości.